


Electric Kisses

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Kit/Thredson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Kisses

The kiss had taken Kit by surprise. The Doctor had merely leant over the desk, hand fisted in Kit's shirt, yanking him forward and pressed their lips together. All Kit could do was kiss back. Something sparked in his chest and without him telling it to, his hand moved to clutch Doctor Thredson's.  
They pulled away, Thredson staring down at Kit, making the younger squirm slightly as he shyly met the other's gaze. Kit didn't think he could breathe as their lips grazed once more, quickly becoming a more passionate kiss. Thredson moved to slide Kit's shirt off, hand still fisted in the vest he was wearing. With a quick arm movement, the desk was clear and the elder man pinned his patient to the wood. They kept each other's gaze as fingers fumbled at buttons and tugged at fabrics. Their lips met once more.


End file.
